parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animated (Animated Party)
"Animated" '''is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It's sung by various members of the 547 Phase Awesomeness as they celebrate their role as animated characters ready for their creators to use. Lyrics Matthew: Hey, guys! Guys, wake up! Rainbow Dash: What? Huh? Matthew: It's morning. Bearen: Yeah, so? Matthew: That means it's time for the great theme song! Samson: Hey, watch it! I was snoozing there. Matthew: Come on, Sam! This is too good to miss out on? Jenna: Miss out on what? Kovu: Whoa, what happened? I'm up, I'm up! Did I miss anything? Matthew: Aww, don't worry; we're just getting started! Rainbow Dash: Alright, awesome! Bearen: How about it, bros? Samson: Yeah, let's do it! '''Verse 1: Danielle: It's so good to be animated To have our lives being recreated Matthew: When we get used By the creators (Bearen: Yeah, yeah) The creators (Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, hey!) Samson: It's so good to be part of stories Jenna: Having adventures, winning victories Gazelle: Johnny: When we get used By the creators (Kovu: Yeah, yeah) The creators (Kiara: Yeah, yeah) Transition 1 (Everest "Polar" Solar and Dawn Waterfall): It isn't everyday that we're honored so We love to make it awesome, just so you know Chorus (All): Because we're animated, we're animated Dash and Bearen: We've got swag, we're letting it shine We are totally animated, don't have to say it and Garth: And we always nail it every time We're just keeping it clean We're life lesson machines and Kate: And I'm pretty sure that you already know what we mean Yes, it's so good to be Johnson and Samson Maxwells: A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D (Matthew and Danielle: Animated, yeah, animated!) Verse 2: Thea Stilton: Some characters are brave, others are more nervous But in the end, we still offer our service Benjamin Stilton and Pandora Woz: Just to be used By the creators (Steele: Heh, heh) The creators (Doctor Whooves: Heh, heh, yeah!) Twilight and Applejack: We're all different, we've got our quirks Princess Luna: Nevertheless, somehow it still works Rainbow Dash and Bearen: When we get used By the creators (Kodi: Hey, hey!) The creators (Aleu: Hey, hey!) Transition 2 (Bearen and Sapphire): See, when it comes to legends, we're never tardy I really must say, we're the life of the party! Chorus (All): Because we're animated, we're animated Dash and Bearen: We've got swag, we're letting it shine We are totally animated, don't have to say it and Garth: And we always nail it every time We're just keeping it clean We're life lesson machines and Kate: And I'm pretty sure that you already know what we mean Yes, it's so good to be Johnson and Samson Maxwells: A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D (Matthew and Danielle: Animated, yeah, animated!) (Instrumental Break) Verse 3: Nala: You might be from movies, books, or TV shows Promenade Maxwells: Even if you're original, it's still good to know with Bearen and Sapphire Shalom That you can be used By your creators (Nick and Judy: Alright!) Your creators (Kiara and Kovu: Alright, yeah!) Shining Armor and Balto: We pave the way for a new sensation The only limit's your imagination Queen Sombra: That's how we're used By our creators (Agent Classified and Soarin: Hey, hey!) Our creators (Kenai and Simba: Hey, hey!) Transition 3 (Fluttershy and Tigress): There's not much else to say, but know it's alright For you to bring our stories to a new life Chorus (All): Because we're animated, we're animated Dash and Bearen: We've got swag, we're letting it shine We are totally animated, don't have to say it and Garth: And we always nail it every time We're just keeping it clean We're life lesson machines and Kate: And I'm pretty sure that you already know what we mean Yes, it's so good to be Johnson and Samson Maxwells: A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D (Matthew and Danielle: Animated, yeah, animated!) Ending: Yes, it's so good to be (Kate and Humphrey: Good to be) A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D (Rainbow Dash, Bearen, and Kovu: Animated, yeah, animated!) It's so good to be (Matthew and Danielle: We'd all agree) A-N-I-M-A-T-E-D (Jenna and Samson: Animated, whoo! Yeah, animated!) HEY!! (Bearen: *spoken* Heh, that was a great song!) Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness: Additional Songs